Monster
by Gega23
Summary: After sarada kills an enemy , she feels ashamed of what she has done until her father helps her out of her shame.


It was my second mission as a chunin , konohamaru sensei and mitsuki were surrounded by our enemies , ةunded by our enemies , mitsuki n , konohamaru sensei was surrounded by our enemies , mitsuki me and boruto were separated, after a long fight I knocked my enemy out , that was when I heard a scream , boruto's scream , I ran to where he was , I saw him with a kunai covered in blood in his stomach and the enemy was standing over him with a sword in his hands.

It happened to fast I didn't even think , I blasted a chidori right in his lung , I couldn't forget the sounds he made ,his begging to help, the way he writhed on the ground .

I'm in the hospital now , waiting for mama to heal boruto , mitsuki is next to me, and konohamaru sensei is sitting next to the and aunt hinata were next to him.

He looked at me then '' don't worry, sakura-chan is there with him , he will be fine''

''yeah'' I said , but that wasn't what was troubling me .

Papa is on a mission , he should be back in 3 days.

Mama came out of boruto's room

''the kunai didn't hit his vitals , so he's going to fine, he's asleep right now''

The nanadaime got up and walked towards mama ''thanks sakura-chan''

''your welcome naruto'' she said

''can I see him?''

''yeh but don't wake him up he needs his rest''

''yeah''

He said as he entered, followed by his family.

Mama walked towards me then , she hugged me tightly.

''you okay? I know it's terrifying to see your friend like that''

''yes mama I'm fine'' no I wasn't fine , she was hugging a monster.

She pulled away and looked at me '' come on let's go home''

I got him and immediately took a cold shower, I liked the sound of the water , drowning out the screams in my head .

I went to bed immediately after that, I felt mama's hand on my cheek before I fell asleep , she knew there was something wrong.

The sounds of chocking coming of the man got louder , everything was covered in blood my whole body is covered in it ,boruto is calling me , I turned to him ,you're a monster he was saying over and over, ''you killed that guy in cold blood, you're a monst-''

A blood curdling scream came out of my mouth, I looked at my hands , they were covered in blood, I rushed to the bathroom of my room and started scrubbing at my hands , but the red wouldn't go.

''SARADA?''

That was papa's voice , where's mama, of course , she wouldn't help a monster.

Papa ran through the open door of the bathroom , and to my side .

''what's wrong?'' he asked calmly after he examined me for injuries.

''no-nothing'' I muttered

''why did you scream?''

''where's mama?'' my voice was a whisper now.

''emergency at the hospital , and my mission finished early'' he answered my unasked question.

He asked again

''why did you scream?'' he was so calm, his hand was on my shoulder , my hands were in the sink under the water , under the now red water.

Papa looked at my hands.

''sarada stop, your hands are bloody from the scrubbing'' he said as he removed my trembling hands from under the water, he turned me towards him and put his hand on my cheek , forcing me to look at his eyes.

''what's wrong?''

I couldn't breath , I wanted to move away , but he was holding me.

''re-d'' I said .

''what's red?'' he was concerned , It was clear on his face.

''my hands , it wouldn't go away''

He looked at me for a second , and he figured it out.

''blood?'' he said

I nodded as I fell to my knees , he came down with me.

'' he was going to kill bo-ruto an-and It happened - fa-st..'' I couldn't continue as I was hiccupping.

he pulled me to him , my head was on his chest, his hand was on my I broke down.

''I'm a mo-monster'' I whimpered out between sobs.

He pulled me away roughly then and put his hand on my chin.

''you are not a monster never think that , a monster is someone who kills without reason, you killed because your friend was in danger , you are not a monster'' he said ''got it?''

''but-I could have stopped him''

''I trust you decision sarada , could you stop him?''

No I couldn't, I didn't have time to think and to act.

I started sobbing harder, ''I threw a chidori through his lung'' I was waiting for an expression of disgust to appear on his face , but I glimpsed a sign of amazement before he pulled me towards his chest again.

''let it out sarada''

I did as I was told , I was holding on to him like he might disappear any second, we stayed like that for who knows how long , me sobbing while he was running his hand through my hair.

''you are not a monster''

I didn't answer.

''you are a hero who protected her friend, got it?''

I nodded against his chest.

''good'', I stopped sobbing by that point, I pulled away from him, his hand was still on my shoulder.

''okay?''

''okay'' I said with a smile.

''thanks papa''

He smiled then and pocked my forehead.

But then my stomach grumbled.

''hehe, I didn't have dinner''

'' I know, your mother left you a plate, come on''

As I was eating , he smirked at me and said'' how did you learn the chidori and how did you preform it so fast?''

''I studied and watched you do it so I practiced it , and I used my chakra control to make it faster and stronger than ordinary so I could launch it from my hand.''

''that's my girl, tomorrow training'' he said

his praise filled me with joy.

Mama entered the house then , she looked exhausted.

''hey guys'' she wasn't surprised to see me eating in the middle of the night , since I have the habit of night snaking.

She moved towards me and put her hands on my cheeks '' you okay?''

''I'm okay now'' I said with a looked at my hands, she then looked at me,''can I tell you later?'' I didn't want to tell her now , since she looks like she's going to faint.

She looked at papa, he nodded ,''okay'' she said as she healed my hands.

She kissed my fore head and walked towards papa '' and one for you'' she kissed him on the lips before going upstairs.

I laughed at his face , he looked so flustered.


End file.
